Burn Me, Baby
by FruitOfSunagakure
Summary: Itachi is a rare child. His uniqueness makes him powerful, and it's indeed very beautiful. But as beautiful it is, it's also very dangerous. Can Sasuke help fix him before things get out of hand? Can Itachi learn to control himself? SasuNaru & ItaDei! Remake for 'Same Love' (Inspired by Frozen)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! I finished, Aniki!" Sasuke said with a smile after placing the last candle on the floor. Sasuke had just finished putting all of the candles they had in the house in a circle on the living room floor. Him and Itachi stood in the middle of the circle. The younger male bounced around in excitement, tugging at his older brother's clothes. "Come on! Do it now!"

Itachi smirked, pulling his little brother close and away from the candles. "Ok. You ready, Otouto?" he asked, chuckling at Sasuke's enthusiasm. Raising his arms slowly, Itachi closed his eyes before throwing his arms forward. In an instant, all of the candles caught ablaze. Sparks of small fireballs popped in the air above them. "Watch this…!" the weasel said softly, calming Sasuke.

Ribbons of fire swirled around Sasuke as Itachi waved his arms in a spiral motion over the younger's head. Sasuke tingled at the warmth. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed in purified amazement. The weasel laughed then brought the ribbons up in the air. The younger Uchiha's eyes grew wide. Making beautiful designs, Itachi smiled a wide toothy smile.

At that very moment, Fugaku and Mikoto returned from their grocery shopping trip. Mikoto gasped at the ribbons of fire in the air, her husband frowning. "Itachi!" In fear the weasel gasped. The ribbons in the air disappeared, Sasuke whimpering behind his elder. The lit candles turned into black flames before becoming little piles of ash on the floor. Itachi pursed his lips. "I…I didn't…"

"You need to stop this, son. You haven't learned to fully control your powers yet.." Mikoto said softly while placing the bag she was holding down. Fugaku grimaced at the mess on his carpet then up at his sons. "Clean it up." he spat between grit teeth, walking away over to the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at his older brother with lackluster eyes.

XXXXXXXX

The chime of the doorbell sent the young Uchiha brothers running down the stairs. Itachi, being tall enough, looked through the peep hole. He smiled at the sight of the man behind the door. Excitedly the weasel unlocked the door and threw it open before throwing himself into the arms of the man. "Uncle Madara!" the boys squealed, squeezing him tight. Madara laughed, looking down at his nephews when they finally let go.

"How are you two?" he asked sweetly while walking inside. Itachi closed the door behind him and led him over to the couch. Taking a seat Madara smiled softly. "Itachi, I have something for you…" Madara reached down into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small bottles of pills. Itachi groaned and Sasuke pouted. The older male cocked his head to the side slightly and smirked.

He pulled his oldest nephew into his lap. "Hey, you want to control your unique abilities, right?" The weasel let out a quiet huff before taking the bottle. Mikoto and Fugaku walked out of the kitchen, catching the three males' attention. Madara placed Itachi aside and stood up, greeting his brother with a hug. "Hey, I just came by to give Ita more of his pills, to calm him during school."

Madara was the only one in the family that knew about Itachi, due to the fact that he had powers himself when he was young. They went away by the age of 20, but while they were their he would take drugs to calm his nerves for when he had to go to school or out in public.

Mikoto nodded a thank you to her brother in-law. "Would you like to stay over for dinner, Madara-kun?" she asked. Having Madara stay over for dinner was her own little way of showing him her gratitude. It was important that Itachi's abilities be kept a secret, and for that secret to forever be hidden. The older raven was their last resort. Locking the weasel up forever wasn't an option.

Kissing his nephews goodbye and walking over to the door, Madara declined as usual. Being the busy man he was, he left. Fugaku locked the door then looked back at Itachi. "You better take those damn pills or I'll stuff them down your throat." he mumbled, making his son flinch.

Taking the meds always made Itachi feel like he was some special child. He was special indeed. And he hated that because it was a fact. The only reason he didn't fight when he had to take them was because he didn't want to hurt anybody. Nightmares about hurting Sasuke with his powers made Itachi's spine shake.

The last thing Uchiha Itachi wanted to do was hurt his little brother.

After dinner and a pop of two pills for school tomorrow, the two brothers headed for bed. When snuggled up in his blanket, Sasuke closed his eyes. Itachi couldn't sleep though. He sat up and stared at the room. He then looked down at his hands in disappointment.

The lines on his palms were a bright orange red. It looked like lava running through the cracks of an open rocky surface. His hands grew hot before a spark of fire popped. Itachi gasped in fear and shock. He jumped slightly, his breathing pace quickening. As he jumped his entire blanket caught ablaze. Sasuke sat up and looked at that very moment.

The younger screamed, scaring his older brother. The flames turned black and Itachi screamed also. Fugaku came in with the mop bucket, throwing it on Itachi and his bed. The weasel coughed and spit out the dirty mop water. He then jumped out of the bed and ran over to his father, hugging him.

"I'm sorry...I..." he whispered while snuggling his face in Fugaku's stomach. Fugaku sighed and rubbed his son's head, ruffling his hair. He never meant to be so rough on Itachi. He loved his son to death and would give up his own life to make sure the secret was securely hidden. He had hope in him that one day Itachi would learn to master his unique abilities, or they would go away through time. Either one didn't matter. As long as he was safe.

Mikoto threw away the third blanket that week. "I don't think there's anymore blankets in the closet…" Mikoto mumbled with a gulp. "We'll have to go out and fetch some more tomorrow. For now, sleep with Sasuke." Itachi's eyes widened as if his great ancestors had just been insulted. No way was he going to be in the same bed as his little brother with no control of his emotions.

He slowly shook his head. "No..I don't want to hurt him.." Itachi replied to his parents in a low voice. It hurt Sasuke to know that his elder was scared of himself. He knew Itachi wouldn't ever hurt anyone with his powers. Never. He wasn't like that. Sasuke slid out of his bed and walked over to Itachi. He took a hold of the weasel's hands and squeezed them. "Aniki..it's ok. You're not going to hurt me…"

The young teen looked down at his brother, then to the side, then back at Sasuke. He was right._ 'I'll never hurt you, Otouto..' _Nodding, Itachi followed his brother to his bed, snuggling in close together. Mikoto tried to smile. But something was telling her that it wasn't going to be ok. Nothing was going to brighten things up. Except for the fire from her son's palms.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Itachi!" Shisui, Itachi's best friend, ran over to him. The weasel smiled at the sight of his best friend before scooting over to allow Shisui to sit beside him. Everyone else in their grade was eating lunch among themselves together in large groups. Though he accepted the title, Itachi loathed being called a freak by the other students. Shisui loathed it too, so he kept his buddy company.

Picking at his 'fried fish' Shisui frowned. He placed his middle and ring fingers on the fish then grimaced. "It's cold…" he muttered. He then looked at Itachi, who smiled a haughtily. "Heh, cold?" The two smiled at one another. Itachi decided to tell Shisui about his abilities, and the other promised not to tell anyone. Not even his pet rabbit. Placing his hand on the cold fish, Itachi closed his eyes.

Shisui's eyes flickered around the cafeteria. His eyes then increased in size and became glued to the now cooked warm fish. He laughed a small laugh and dug in. Though he knew about his powers, he never failed to grow amused by it. "How…how do you do it?" Shisui asked with a full mouth. The weasel smirked and took a sip of his milk. "Oh, it's nothing really.." he exaggerated. He always felt superior around the older Uchiha.

"How do you keep it controlled? Someone can get injured ya know."

Injured. Hurt. Mother. Father.

_Sasuke._

Standing up and dumping his food in the trash bin, Itachi's face flattened in what could be described as anger. Shisui looked down in guilt and regret. He knew Itachi was boastful on the outside, but sensitive on the inside. "Damn it…!"

Later that day during dinner, Itachi stayed silent. Picking at his food the weasel just sighed. Sasuke knew something was up. He could feel it. The dining room was very warm, causing beads of sweat to form on everyone's face. Everyone except for Itachi. Mikoto cleared her throat in an attempt to brew conversation. "So how was school?" Sasuke wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Today I worked on a project with this blonde kid. He was very sweet.." the young Uchiha shared quietly. Itachi dodged the glances he was receiving from his relatives. Fugaku cleared his throat and placed his utensils down. "And you, Itachi?" he asked in a stern voice, not bothering to look his son in the eye. The weasel slowly raised his head to look at his relatives. Sasuke was most concerned.

Itachi kept his daze away from his younger brother and looked his father dead in the eye. "Nothing. It was a normal day." Mikoto made a small cough like noise before picking up her plate. "Ok, I'm finished here.." Everyone slowly began to slowly exit the dining room, grabbing their half empty plates and full cups with them. It was an awkward night indeed.

XXXXXXXX

_"You'll never find a lover! You're a freak!"_

_"Mutant! The fuck's your problem?!"_

_Itachi cowered down in fear in the corner of the blank white room. Transparent people were yelling at the weasel about his powers. Tears brewed in his eyes, burning them, and so he squeezed his eyes shut. The tears poured out and slid down his cheeks in streams. A flame grew from every tear drop that hit the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. "Aniki!"_

_When he opened his eyes he gasped in horror. Standing there before him was Sasuke on fire with black flames. The younger was choking on sobs. "Why'd you hurt me, Nii-san? You promised you'd never hurt me!" the raven screamed out in pain and sadness. It made the weasel's heart ache. He reached his arm out for his little precious brother. He gasped when fire shot out of his open palm._

_The fire hit Sasuke and he burst into purified black flames. "You promised! You said you'd never hurt me!" The screams echoed in the weasel's ear, causing him burst into more tears._

"S-SASUKE!" Itachi shot up from his sleep to feel heat. He screamed at the sight around him. Flames, black flames, tearing through the room. Itachi looked one to his younger's bed. He couldn't make out if he was there or not. Itachi swung out of the bed and looked around for his Otouto. The flames moved from their spots to make a path for the weasel.

Tears began to burn Itachi's eyes for real. A sob tore through his throat when he found Sasuke's bed to be completely torn apart by flames. "SASUKE! SASUK-" Coughing from out in the hallway cut Itachi off and brightened his spirits. Hopping out of the room from the hole in the burning door, Itachi scurried around the long flame eaten hallway for Sasuke.

A creaking sounded before a crash of glass breaking filled the weasel's eardrums. The older male looked down the hall near the stairs. He cried out another sob. The old grandfather clock had gave way and crashed down on Sasuke. Running down the hall over to him, Itachi threw the burning clock off of his younger immediately, then took him into his lap.

Sasuke was unconscious and his side and legs were bleeding, imbedded with big glass chips. "Sasu..I-I got you Gummy…Ma! Dad! Please someone help!" Itachi cried out, big fat salty tears rolling down his cheeks. More flames grew and they grew more intense and stronger. The ceiling where their and their parents' bedroom collapsed. Itachi's cries grew desperate and louder.

He hugged Sasuke close giving him a tight squeeze. Their cheeks touched, Itachi's tears sliding down over to Sasuke's cheek. He would leave and seek help, but his parents were no where to be found. Wouldn't people suspect? The main problem was that Ita's little Gummy was hurt. Severly. The weasel was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of vicious coughing.

Mikoto was in her night gown covered in ashes. She looked over to her two sons in horror. "We gotta…gotta get out!" she yelled between coughs. She ran over to her children and scooped them up in her arms. She ran down the stairs and through the living room. The edge of her night gown got caught on a piece of burning wood. Mikoto tripped over and her two sons went flying forward, closer to the door.

The ceiling collapsed and the pieces fell on top of Mikoto. Itachi and his mother screamed in union, his in shock and fear while hers in pain. Creaking got louder and louder, signaling that the house was about to go down. "Ma! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I.." Itachi looked behind him to see an axe going through the burning front door. What they could tell was firefighters busted in.

One of the firefighters carried a lifeless Sasuke out of the burning house. Mikoto smiled as blood trickled down her chin from her mouth. "Go, 'Tachi…you will learn.." she said softly. Itachi sobbed and coughed on his tears. He grabbed his mother's hand and tried very unsuccessfully to pull her out from under the burning wood. She smiled again. "Go..go, go, go GO!" A firefighter grabbed Itachi and hoisted him up by the waist out of the building.

As soon as they fled the entire house collapsed. The weasel's eyes widened and he let out a silent gasp. He began to feel dizzy as the flames were put out. The last thing he saw was nurses, and then an oxygen mask before slipping into a calming sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The brightness of the room burned the back of his eyes as Itachi investigated his surroundings. The white walls and small television in the corner on the ceiling was enough to tell the weasel where he was. His head was pounding and he felt awfully weak. His heartbeats were fine though.

Looking over to his left, he saw Madara asleep in a chair. In an attempt to wake him Itachi slowly reached his arm out. "Uncle...?" he called out in a quiet voice. Madara still didn't wake up. That was until a spark popped from the younger male's fingertips. Memory of the previous night came up, and Itachi flinched violently.

Madara stood up and hugged his nephew tight. "Hey buddy...it's gonna be ok." he whispered to the younger. Itachi slowly shook his head and pulled himself from the embrace. He looked down at his hands, but in sadness instead of disappointment. The lines on his palms were, as always, a bright orange red.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked with fear in his voice, snapping his head up at his uncle. Madara seated himself on the hospital bed beside the weasel. "Sasuke is fine. Don't worry.." he assured in a calm soothing tone. The room suddenly grew warm. "What about Ma and Dad...?"

Itachi already knew the answer to this. He couldn't he have kept the damn fire in him? He broke his promise. He did hurt someone with his powers. And that someone was his one and only brother. The one he promised he'd never hurt. His parents were gone now, and his little brother was severely injured. Why? Because he couldn't keep his _special_ abilities in check.

Putting his hands to his face, Itachi let tears slide down his cheeks silently. Madara slouched in guilt. He rubbed then squeezed the weasel's shoulder in comfort, but he wasn't really helping at all. "Uncle?" the younger male said softly, putting his hands down and sniffling. He didn't bother to look Madara in the eye, and instead looked down at the hospital bed.

"Yes, Ita-kun?"

"Promise…p-promise you'll keep Sasuke away from me?"

It killed Madara to see his nephews, the closest they could be, split apart because of fear and insecurity. He knew all too well. Itachi wasn't even going to try and learn to control his powers because he was too insecure afraid he was going to hurt Sasuke. But in order to keep him alive, is was probably best to keep the younger Uchiha away from the weasel. Nodding, Madara hugged Itachi tight.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke tightened the new bandages on his leg quickly then stood up from his seat on his bed. He was healing fairly quick. Perfect. Limping out of his room down the hallway, the raven stopped at the locked door on the far end of the hall. Knocking on it softly, the raven cleared his throat. "Aniki..?" he called out for the weasel in the room. He knocked on the door again when he got no response.

Inside of the room, Itachi was sitting on his bed like always. His hands were radiating a dark red due to Sasuke's presence outside. The worry and fear of hurting Sasuke made his powers spark uncontrollably. Hugging himself, Itachi frowned at the voice summoning him behind the door. "Go away, Gummy!" Itachi yelled out, making his younger hunch in defeat.

"Oh come on, it's ok!" Sasuke replied in his usual enthusiastic tone. Groaning in annoyance, Itachi got up from the bed and ran over to the door, giving it a swift kick. "I said piss off!" The raven haired teen gulped in remorse, for he heard the small yelp from his younger brother. Sasuke sighed._ 'It was worth a shot'_ he thought while limping away downstairs.

Tears filled Itachi's eyes. He walked over to the window to calm himself and keep the house from burning down. He looked down and smiled a small smile. It was a beautiful sunny day. The next door neighbors were playing outside with their dog. Playing fetch and rolling around in the healthy grass looked fun. _'But you may burn_ _the grass..'_ the weasel told himself.

Him and Sasuke never really played outside, but instead inside with Itachi's fire. It still looked fun and joyful to the Uchiha. Observing closely with a curl of his lips, he brushed his hands on the windowsill to get a better look. Sizzling made the teen look from the window. He gasped and pulled away, squeezing his right wrist and holding it close to his chest. The once creamy windowsill was now burnt black with sparks on it.

"UNCLE!" Itachi screamed out. Madara had come upstairs from the kitchen quickly and knocked on the door. Once he was inside and saw the windowsill, he bit his lip. "It's getting stronger, Oji…!" This wasn't very usual, considering the fact that since Itachi was getting older it should be going away. Going over to his room with the weasel Madara fished out a pair of old gloves. It was the gloves he used to have to wear when he was young.

Slipping them on his nephew's hands, Madara smiled a reassuring smile. "Why fear it if you can't see it?" Itachi pursed his lips then smiled, nodding. In concern, Sasuke limped up the stairs as fast as he could to see his older brother out in the hallway, making his way back to his room. He noticed Sasuke and the two looked at each other for mere seconds.

Itachi then let out a heavy sigh and resumed to his room. He glanced at the younger male again before closing the door softly. Sasuke looked down with a whimper once the lock clicked. Madara came out from his room and noticed his nephew sulking. He understood completely what was wrong, and he wished he could do something about it. But he couldn't.

His mood changed at dinner, for Sasuke knew Itachi would come downstairs and eat at the table with them. Izuna, Madara's younger brother, smiled softly while placing Sasuke's plate in front of him. The raven thanked his uncle and squeezed his fork when the sound of footsteps came down the stairs. The two older brothers bit their lips when they saw their oldest nephew slumping down the stairs.

Sasuke smiled and began to pretend to eat his food, acting as if he didn't mind his brother's presence. The last time he had a real happy conversation with the other was at his parents' funeral. The weasel was comforting him, and filling him with sweet nothings. It honestly made Sasuke feel a whole lot better, and he started to ignore the fact his parents were dead.

But once they stepped foot in Madara's house, Madara lead Itachi up to his new room. Just out of instinct Sasuke followed, only to be rejected by the slam of the door in his face. The raven assumed his older brother was coping with his powers and the loss. After weeks of being shunned at school and not seeing him anymore, Sasuke knocked.

He was told to go away but was still persistent. It became a ritual. Young Sasuke was determined to get his brother out of that damned room and to play with him like they did before. No matter how hard or how long it would take, Sasuke would make sure Itachi was back to normal again. Seeing him like this made the younger feel blue. It actually hurt him more then the glass did.

Itachi plopped down in his seat and grabbed his fork before beginning to eat silently. Sasuke noticed the long black gloves and decided he would make conversation. "I like your gloves, onii-chan.." he spoke softly with a mouthful of rice. Itachi glanced up at him with dead eyes. No sadness, anger, happiness. Nothing. Just dull onyx eyes. It scared the younger a little, so he looked back down at his food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Sasuke." Madara said with a slight tone of annoyance. After a few bites of rice and steak, and exactly three sips of water, Itachi excused himself from the table and headed back upstairs. The raven sighed in defeat and continued to eat his dinner. Izuna took Itachi's plate and wrapped it up for later on.

XXXXXXXX

Soft knocking at his door made Itachi cry out silently in relief. Unlocking it, he smiled as Madara slipped in with his plate of dinner from earlier and a cup of fruit juice. The weasel quickly closed and locked the door behind his uncle then switched on the light. The two seated themselves on the soft bed and Madara handed Itachi his dinner. The room grew extremely warm as Itachi gulped down his food and chugged down his juice rapidly. The older Uchiha ruffled the other's hair and took his now clean plate and empty cup from him.

"Where's Sasuke…?" Itachi asked while wiping his mouth free of any juice or grains of rice. Madara smiled, pushing Itachi down on the bed. He placed the dishes on the dresser near the bed, then threw the blanket over his nephew. He tucked him in and fluffed his pillow, then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Everything is gonna be ok." he replied. The weasel sat up and slipped one of his gloves off. The lines on his palm still sparked a bright orange red.

It had been months since Itachi got a goodnight's sleep. The grey bags under his eyes were enough to tell that. He suffered from hard insomnia, and if he tried to take a nap during the day or close his eyes for a second, he would start screaming and brewing fire. He usually just sat in bed and stared at the wall in front of him until the sun came up and Sasuke started knocking on his door to come out and play.

Madara took the glove from his nephew and slipped it back on his hand. "Don't worry about it. Here…" Pulling a chair from a nearby desk, Madara took a seat in it and crossed his arms. "I'll watch you tonight." Itachi pursed his lips, then looked down. He laid down after a few minutes, and the other smirked when he heard soft snoring seconds later. He crossed on leg over the other and watched as his precious nephew slept.

He knew Itachi wouldn't last. His powers were getting stronger by the minute, and he was only making it worse. There was nothing anyone could do about it. Except for the important one in his life. If only he knew. Sasuke was the one. The key to unlocking the secrets of mastering his abilities. The more he shunned the younger, the stronger his powers would get and the more uncontrollable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why..." Itachi whispered to himself, clamping his hands on both sides of his head. The officer standing in front of him began to sweat at the warmth of the room. It just couldn't be. Now wasn't the time for this. "They were both killed in a car crash..I'm very sorry.." the man explained, watching as Itachi ran his fingers through his hair with tears slipping down his cheeks. The officer couldn't help the sweat from dripping down his face. It was very hot.

He stood up and walked over to the door, nodding with a small apology. He left immediately, taking in the fresh cold air outside. Back inside the house, Itachi began to sob loudly. Not only did Madara and Izuna die of a car crash, but his powers were getting worse. And his 21st birthday already hit a while back. Running back upstairs to his room, Itachi slammed the door behind him and squeezed his face, crying his eyes out.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke jumped for the third time that afternoon. His boss was yelling at the blonde idiot he hired a few months back. The whiskered dobe couldn't do shit even if his life depended on it. The woman in front of him leaned to the side to try and see what was going on. Quickly with a weak smile, the raven handed her her change and soda. "You have a nice day, m'am.." he muttered, the woman giving him a disgusted look.

"MR. UCHIHA!" Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes deeply. Going to the kitchen, Sasuke's stomach grew warm. He felt guilty due to the look on the blonde's face. His boss, the fat old man that reeked of onions and sweat, pointed to the counter with dough on it. "Fix this please!" he yelled at the raven. Sasuke walked over to the counter and began to knead the dough. The blonde watched as he did so, then leaned over him with a blush.

Sasuke flattened his face and stopped his actions. "You're breathing on me, Naruto." he said simply, scaring the other. Naruto smiled nervously and chuckled, slipping to the side. Pouting slightly the raven returned to his job. He had always found Naruto to be cute, and he thought such a cutie didn't deserve to be treated the way he was. He was always there to help when the other got into trouble.

Naruto held his hands behind his back and moved his upper body around a bit. Once his boss left the kitchen to work in the front for a while, he whistled an unknown tune and walked back over near Sasuke. "So...how was your weekend?" he asked with a click of his tongue. The Uchiha sighed then grabbed the saucepan from another counter. Naruto looked down in remorse. "Is it your brother?"

Though he did become more quiet and calm throughout the years, Sasuke had became friends with the blonde. He told him everything, except for the fact that Itachi was born with pyrokinetic powers. Not that he expected Naruto to know what pyrokinesis was. To the blonde, Itachi was just an emo that locked himself up after his parents died. But out of sympathy for his friend, he still cared.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Naruto squeezed it and smiled. Sasuke failed at holding back his blush. He looked down quickly, his face completely flushed. Naruto laughed before an idea boomed into his head. "Hey, my parents are having a block party! Why don't you come, and bring Itachi?!" he beamed. The raven shook his head slowly while spreading tomato sauce all over the flat circle of dough. "No way some party is gonna make my brother come out of his stupid room.." he replied.

Naruto hunched in defeat. "I..I'll get Deidara to go over to your house and give Itachi the invitation!" Sasuke stopped his actions all together for a moment. "Your cousin?" Deidara, Naruto's older cousin, was known to be very infatuating. Flattering both males and females, Deidara could walk around town and do whatever he wanted without consequences. Because of this Deidara had a great ego, and it upset Sasuke.

"No way in hell is that slutty blonde getting near my brother." Naruto growled at the title his cousin was given. He frowned slightly, growing more agitated at the haughty looks the Uchiha was giving him while mixing the pan of sauce. "Listen Saucegay! Do you want your emo brother to get out of his corner or not?" the blonde replied with a crack of his knuckles.

Sasuke squeezed the wooden ladle's handle at the name he was given, then returned to mixing. He snarled at the other, making Naruto rub the back of his neck. Sasuke stopped mixing to look down at Naruto with a haughty playful smile and cock of one eyebrow. "Well..." "Yesss...?" Sparkly blue eyes taunted dark onyx ones. Squinting in defeat, the raven looked away and slammed the pot down. "Ok fine!"

"Yay! Thanks so much teme!" Naruto squealed in joy and hugged Sasuke tight. The taller male backed up a little before accepting the embrace. He squeezed Naruto caressingly and smiled sweetly as if they were long lovers. The blonde noticed this and fell in love with his warmth, and he squeezed back, rubbing his face in the other's shoulder. After what seemed like forever, the two both noticed their current position. Pulling back slowly together, Sasuke and Naruto chuckled nervously with steamed faces.

"MR. UCHIHA! MR. UZUMAKEHH!"

XXXXXXXX

Itachi flinched at the sound of the door closing. "Aniki? Madara? I'm home...obviously.." Wiping any old tears, Itachi looked out the window at the pink sky. Hugging his own body, hunched forward, the weasel shook at every footstep he heard making it's way upstairs. Sasuke sighed when he stepped in front of his brother's door. Always asking for him to come out was what the raven did when he came home from work everyday. He raised his hand to knock on it. "Itachi..?" he spoke with a knock. After he knocked, the door softly opened a crack. The younger male gasped. Itachi never left his door unlocked.

To test his luck Sasuke pushed the door with his fingertips. It creaked loudly, echoing throughout the hallway. He looked in the dark monotone room to see his brother looking as if he had committed murder. He stepped in the room completely, making the weasel flinch. It was very hot indeed, surprising Sasuke. "Where's Madara?" he asked politely in the sweet voice he had deep down. Itachi hugged himself tighter and grit his teeth while squeezing his eyes.

"Madara...and Izuna died in a car crash last night...a drunk driver.." Itachi replied in what seemed like a whisper, but was loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Shaking violently, Sasuke began to sob, tears flowing out of his eyes. He hunched over before crashing down on his knees. "Stop lying..!" The sounds of his younger brother cry made Itachi tear up. "I'm not...lying.." the weasel replied.

Itachi wanted to give his younger brother a hug and caress him, telling him everything would be ok. But then again, he didn't. He didn't want to hurt him. What if his powers lashed out? What if he accidentally set him on fire? He could kill him.

After a few sniffles Sasuke whined. "Nii-san..." Itachi gave himself another squeeze. "I can't...I don't want to hurt you..." he replied out loud. Sasuke, on a broken heart, grew tired of hearing this. He stood up with a small frown, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You know what, Itachi? You keeping a border between us is hurting me more then being burned alive..!" And with that, the younger slammed the door.

The weasel began to cry again, loud sobs tearing through his throat. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was for the sake of his life! Stupid Sasuke just didn't understand that he was trying to keep him alive. He didn't mean for it to be so painful emotionally, but if it kept him out of harm's way...

Sasuke ran over to his room and slammed the door shut, and for the very first time he locked it. Leaning his head on the door, the raven cried silently. Anything. A hug, kiss, smile, whisper. Anything to let him know that the other cared, and that everything was gonna be ok. He couldn't even do that.

"Stupid bastard..." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He didn't mean it, no. It was out if anger due to the fact that he was never gonna get Itachi out of that room to love him again. The younger male threw himself on his bed and stuffed his face in his pillow. His eyes burned from the exhaustion and tears.

The chime of the doorbell made Itachi jump. He wiped his tears and waited for his younger brother's door to open. The doorbell chimed again and Sasuke's door still didn't open. Once he realized Sasuke wasn't ready to leave his room, the weasel sniffled and stood up. He opened his door slowly, then sped walked downstairs to try and avoid any contact with the other.

Itachi unlocked and opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole to see who it was. He expected to see a police officer to talk about his late uncles. "May I he-" Itachi started, but was cut off by the sight of the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. He immediately closed his mouth and his cheeks grew hot.

The perfect golden strands, big beautiful blue eye, flawless natural winged eyelashes, slightly plump pink lips, and not a blemish on that peachy sun kissed skin. The other's cheeks went red also and he looked away, pursing his lips. The weasel made a quiet noise then spoke up.

"M-May I help you?" he asked, trying to have full confidence. The smaller male before him handed him a green paper. "Um..my uncle's having a block party, hn." Itachi took the paper gratefully and smiled with a bow. "Thank you." The blonde looked dumbfounded, and returned an awkwardly stiff bow.

"Oh, I'm Deidara by the way. I work with Sasuke, un..." Itachi smiled wider for his mind was now cleared. Deidara's face flushed as the room began to grow warm. The two chuckled nervously then shook each other's hand. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." the weasel replied sweetly. The blonde noticed how abnormally hot the Uchiha's hand was.

He quickly retrieved his hand. "Are you sick, hn? You're burning up.." the blonde said with care, the other shaking his head. "N-No...I was just..." Itachi began to stutter, making Deidara smile. "It's fine. It's probably just me. I have to go, un..." Itachi nodded and returned the smile then ended the conversation with, "I'll see you at the party then?"

His heart skipped a beat as Deidara made a clicking sound with his tongue and raised his bang to wink. "Gotcha." Slowly closing the door and locking it, the weasel bashed his eyelashes a couple of times. He then looked down at the decorative invitation before widening his eyes in realization.

"To make up for Sasuke, I'll go with him to the party..." To make the other happy, and to see that cutie again, Itachi was to go to the party Saturday. He slowly walked upstairs and back to his room. When he walked passed his dresser he caught a glimpse of himself.

Walking backwards Itachi looked at himself in the mirror, then silently gasped in horror. His hair was untamed, his shirt was wet with tears and slight snot, he could smell himself (which wasn't fresh) and his eyes still had morning crust. The weasel let out a yawn and placed the paper down on the dresser.

A spark popped under his glove as a picture of the angelic blonde came into his head. Slipping off his left glove, Itachi saw his hands were glowing a bright orange. "What if you lash out? What if you hurt everybody and kill them all? What if you ruin everything?!" Clenching his fist and shaking, Itachi frowned. He didn't want these negative thoughts keeping him away from the outside world.

He looked at himself in the mirror again. He was the reason why their parents were dead. Sasuke got hurt that night. His powers weren't in control. Gritting his teeth in anger, Itachi threw his arm to the side as if he had slapped someone. Out shot a red light, and the light hit his mirror. The glass shattered instantly.

Itachi looked down while slipping his glove back on. No. He wasn't gonna be the monster this time. He was to keep himself tame. For the better. For him. For Deidara. For Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke ran the tomato in his hand under the stream of water from the faucet. He wasn't feeling too well, and he didn't exactly get off on the right side of the bed. He was astonished to see Itachi in the kitchen making a bowl of cereal. He rejected the cereal though, and left without sharing a word to his elder.

Naruto watched as his friend slowly diced the tomato. Sure, the raven was usually slow, but not this slow. "You okay...?" he asked, Sasuke looking up at the blonde. The Uchiha blank a few times then shook his head. "It's nothing, just..." Naruto sliced open the box he was given, stacking the newly shipped napkins and paper plates.

"If something's wrong don't hesitate to tell me. But if you don't want to, that's also fine." the blonde mumbled. Sasuke made a small noise that was barely audible, then licked his lips. "My uncles...they died..." The whiskered teen stood from his crouched position and frowned in sadness. "Oh...I'm so sorry...you don't have to co-" "No..." Sasuke cut the Uzumaki off.

"No...it's uh..it's fine, really." the raven replied with a small sniffle, returning to his tomatoes. Naruto observed Sasuke closely. The older male popped a piece of a tomato in his mouth and wiped at his pink eyes then smiled. "So how's your party going?" he asked, trying to change the entire atmosphere in the tiny kitchen. Naruto would've told him not to come again, but he decided not to push his luck.

Smiling a wide toothy smile back, the blonde returned to his duty with the plates. "Great! My mom's cooking, -ttbane!" Naruto beamed with giggles. Sasuke chuckled softly and nodded. "My mom used to make miracles with her bland food." the raven haired teen replied with a scoff, causing Naruto to gasp. "You shouldn't talk trash about your mother like tha-!"

"Naruto..!" Sasuke scurried from his spot to try and catch the whiskered idiot. Failing, they both slipped and hit the hard cold floor. The paper plates spread all over the floor. "I saw a big ass rat!" Naruto squealed, then hissed gripping his back. Sasuke gave the other a frown of un impression and anger. "Dobe..." Naruto giggled.

The two sat up and began to pick up the paper plates that surrounded them. There was a plate sitting in between them and they both caught it at the same time. Sasuke gasped slightly when his hand brushed against the other's sun kissed one.

"You can take it.."

"No, you can. You had it first..."

"Just take it Dobe."

"You take it teme...!"

As Naruto picked up the plate to throw at Sasuke the raven grabbed his wrist. They hadn't noticed it, but while arguing about who was to pick up the plate, they had gotten close. Very close. The Uchiha glanced down at the blonde's soft looking lips in awe, then looked into his ocean blue eyes.

The blonde leaned in slowly while grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders. "N-Naruto.." the Uchiha mumbled before tilting his head and leaning in. Their lips trembled as they became just inches away from each other. "Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whispered in a voice that dripped of warm honey.

Just as they were mere inches from locking lips, Deidara slammed through the doors of the tiny kitchen open. "Oi, Naru-..." The older male put on a straight poker face while looking down at the two. Sasuke looked up at Deidara with cold eyes before pushing Naruto off of him and scurrying from the embrace. Naruto smiled a crummy smile.

Deidara snarled down at his baby cousin. "Whats going on, un? What's this mess?" he asked in an attempt to escape what he nearly witnessed. The whiskered teen shook his head and began picking up the rest of the plates, handing the stack to Sasuke.

"I was going to tell you that auntie asked if _he _was coming." Deidara said, putting emphasis in the mention of Sasuke, who was aware. Sasuke glared at him from across the kitchen then resumed to stacking the plates on the counter.

Naruto thought about what his crush said earlier and was still worried. He glanced at said raven, then looked at Deidara. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, he's coming. Right, Sasuke?" The Uchiha paused for a second then sighed. Nodding, he stood up and dusted himself off. If Itachi was to come out of his room, then he'd attend the party.

Tch. Like hell Itachi would do that. But in fact that's just what he did.

X

Sniffing his shirt, Itachi smiled in satisfaction. He had just sprayed some cologne on himself. Deidara had came by again to tell Itachi that he would walk him to the party. Surprisingly the blonde didn't live far away. The doorbell sent butterflies to dance in his stomach.

He headed downstairs and let out a deep breath. This wasn't his first crush ever, but he was still a bit nervous. His cheeks flushed pink when he opened the door. Deidara was wearing just a simple shirt and pants, but he still looked great to the weasel.

"Ready to go, yeah?" Deidara asked with a crimson blush, holding his arm out. Itachi smiled and they hooked arms like besties. Sasuke had watched from a distance on the stairs. The stupid whore was stealing his brother from him! Sasuke didn't even find the blonde to be cute. At all.

After getting a text from Naruto, Sasuke dismissed his childlike thoughts and went upstairs to brush his teeth again. Today was the day where he would at least try and make his move. He would try and ask his whiskered friend out.

Once he arrived at the house, he was taken to the backyard where the party was held. Sasuke grew a little anxious since it was filled with people. He wasn't used to such crowded spaces nor parties. The Uchiha family never had get togethers. They weren't even sure if a funeral was to be held for Madara and Izuna.

No one probably even cared.

The raven jumped in surprise when he had bumped into someone on his way through the crowd. He looked up to see who that person was, only to slightly lock eyes with his brother. Awkwardly the younger dusted himself and stood beside his overly calm elder. Sasuke glanced at him a few times but didn't say a word.

Itachi looked over to his brother after dusting himself a little and smiled calmly.

"Hey."

Sasuke, with wide eyes, looked behind him, to his left, then back at Itachi in surprise.

"Hey...hey me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Heh, hi."

Itachi nodded and smiled even wider. It reminded Sasuke of Mikoto, considering the fact that the weasel had taken her soft eyes and smiles. He could caress and make someone feel better without a word. Just his smile. Said weasel examined his younger brother's outfit quickly.

"You look handsome." he said. Sasuke's cheeks tinted a bright pink as he stuttered. "Well you look handsomer! Well not handsomer, beautifuler! Well not fuller you always look good and beautiful is for girls and..and...you look good." He mentally face palmed. Itachi chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you." he replied with ease and sincerely. The two looked ahead at the people in the fair sized backyard. Children played and ate, mothers tended to their babies while gossiping together, fathers drank and cackled with one another, teenagers took pictures of themselves or with their friends. The main point was that everyone was happy.

Itachi sighed in happiness. "So this is a party, eh, Sasu?" he said quietly. Sasuke nodded with slight astonishment. Soon, a warm mixture of smells filled the Uchiha brothers' noses. Their eyes widened slightly and they sniffed the air. "What is that amazing smell..?" Itachi noted, then sniffed the air some more. Once the two identified their foods, they turned to each other with a gasp and equal look of excitement.

"Fried Tomatoes~!" "Dango...!"

Sasuke giggled whilst Itachi laughed, enjoying this happiness with his baby brother again. Suddenly, a hand tugged on the younger male's wrist. Sasuke turned to see Naruto smiling wide at him. "Come here! My folks wanna see you, teme!" Itachi watched with a bright smile as the raven was pulled away by his friend.

Once they disappeared, Deidara had come. He was holding two cans of pop, lunging one to the weasel. Itachi took it great fully with burnt cheeks. He wasn't very fond of soft drinks, so it burned his throat in a way that he wasn't used to. Deidara smiled and placed his can down, taking Itachi's wrist.

"Come. I wanna show you something, un..."

X

The weasel now sat on the bed of the blonde's, upstairs in his room. Deidara had left to the other room for a quick second a while ago, but Itachi felt that it would be very impolite to go check on him. He looked down when a spark popped under his glove. He glanced around with arched eyebrows, then slipped both gloves off. They were glowing a very bright red with orange lights making wonderful patterns over his palms.

"Whoa!" The sudden voice caused Itachi to jump. A fireball shot out of his palm and hit the floor, not causing much damage. Deidara placed the object that he had in his hand and screamed lightly, trying to come up with a way to put it out. The raven haired male, now shaking, closed his eyes.

The little flame turned black before burning out. A black patch was sizzling on the wooden floor. Deidara's wide blue eyes looked from the burnt patch to the fire's castor. Itachi pursed his lips with tiny tears welling up in his eyes. He glanced at the black gloves behind him on the bed before snatching them and standing up quickly. "L-Look, I-"

Deidara took a step forward in reassurance, trying to sort of tame his new friend. "Hey, don't be so fearful, yeah?" he said softly, causing little changes to Itachi's actions. "I don't want to hurt you, okay? J-Just step back, please!" The smaller male's presence coming closer caused Itachi's palms to pop and beads of sweat to roll down his temples.

In a flash he pushed Deidara out of the way and fled the room, dashing downstairs and out from the front door. Just in time, Sasuke and Naruto had caught the distressed man running down the street from their spot on the front porch. Sasuke noticed his brother's bare hands and his eyes widened, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Shit...!"

At that very moment, Deidara came out of the room breathless and chased after Itachi. Said male ran and ran, ignoring the calls of his name from the blonde, which slowly turned to his little brother's voice and Naruto's heavy groans. All of them triggered his anxiety and sparks popped. "Nii-san wait! Hey!"

The front door to his house came closer and closer, and in a second he was inside the house and locked in his dark room. All was silent for a few, the only sounds being Itachi's harsh breaths. He then ignored the commotion and summoning of him downstairs. The raven walked forward with his hands on his temples, massaging them from time to time.

"What have I done...? S-Sasuke...his safety, I...dammit!"

A tear shed, glowing beautifully in the fresh moonlight peeking in from the curtains.


End file.
